It is in the art that a steering column assembly for a vehicle typically includes an outer jacket defining a longitudinal axis, an inner jacket disposed along the longitudinal axis, a bracket coupled to the outer or inner jacket, and a mounting capsule. Generally, the mounting capsule allows the bracket coupled to the outer or inner jackets to be mounted to the vehicle. The mounting capsule secures the steering column assembly to the vehicle in a stable operating position.
The mounting capsule further serves as a safety device during an impact event, such as a vehicular crash. The driver typically impacts the steering wheel and thus the steering column assembly during the impact event. The driver exerts a force on the steering column assembly along the longitudinal axis. Application of a predetermined impact force on the steering column assembly along the longitudinal axis will typically separate the mounting capsule from the steering column assembly which releases the steering column assembly from the stable operating position, allowing the steering column assembly to collapse along the longitudinal axis. Separation of the mounting capsule and collapse of the steering column assembly absorbs energy from the driver exerting the force on the steering column assembly and prevents serious injury to the driver from impacting the column assembly.